Adam (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)
Adam is the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles persona of Brainiac Adam. About him Adam is an autistic young man from the United Kingdom. He is known as Brainiac Adam online and he had many friends. He also had a record of doing many great deeds, such as saving the world from the evil demon, Night Terror and reviving the classic game show, Get Your Own Back. One day, Adam went on holiday to a seaside resort. When he was swimming in the sea, he met the ninja turtles. He was surprised to see them but made good friends with them. Suddenly, Oruku Saki, best known as Shredder, dumped mutagen into the sea and polluted it. Adam got covered in the mutagen and turned him into an anthromorphic turtle like creature, similar to the ninja turtles, to Shredder and the turtles surprise. Horrified with his new look, Adam attempts to get away, while the foot clan attempt to capture Adam to brainwash him. The Ninja Turtles, including Venus De Milo protect Adam and take him to the sewers, where they live. Adam was devastated and upset after what Shredder did to him. The turtles tried to comfort him saying being a turtle isn't that bad, but it just upset him even more. Later, April O'Neil hears about the situation and comforted Adam after his terrible ordeal. Master Splinter also comforts Adam and promises him to create a cure to restore his humanity and he did feel better. However, he then began to get angry and wished to destroy Shredder after what he did to him, but he was warned by Splinter that Shredder is a very dangerous criminal and without proper training like the turtles have, so Splinter helps Adam become a top fighter like the turtles. He was then given a Yellow eye mask, yellow bands and a belt with an "A" on it. He was also given a pair of retractable Wolverine Claws as his weapons of choice. Out of all the Ninja Turtles, Adam is friends with Donatello, Michelangelo, Shellbrina and Venus. Skills & Powers Adam was trained to be a top fighter by Splinter and the Ninja Turtles and his skills and powers include * Claw stab: He stabs his opponents with his claws * Claw slash: He slashes his opponents with his claws * Ninjitsu: He knows various ninja moves taught by Splinter and the turtles. * Bicycle kicks: He delivers a flurry of kicks. Friends and Allies Adam's friends and allies include Leonardo, Donatello, Michaelangelo, Raphael, Venus De Milo, Hamato Yoshi/Master Splinter, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Shellbrina, Ramona Lisa Jones, Micansana Dini, Rosita Friez, and Marai Tjeersma Enemies and Rivals Adam's enemies and rivals include Oruku Saki/Shredder, Baxter Stockman, Bebop, Rocksteady, Slash, Leatherhead, Rat King, Tokka, Rahzar, Krang, and Shellsha Trivia * Adam's story was originally based on Sabrina1985's Mortal Kombat persona, Sauria as they were both kidnapped and mutated by the series main villains. * Adam decided to update the story because he thought being kidnapped made him feel like too much of a helpless damsel in distress * He is also based on Wolverine from the X-Men. Category:Fanon characters Category:Sonas Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters Category:Yellow characters Category:Green characters Category:Protagonists Category:Anthro characters Category:Male characters